The Fast and the Furious
The Fast and the Furious (also known as Fast & Furious) is an American franchise including a series of action films, which center around illegal street racing and heists, and various other media portraying the characters and situations from the films. Distributed by Universal Pictures, the series was established with the 2001 film titled The Fast and the Furious; followed by six sequels, two short films that tie into the series, and as of May 2015, it has become Universal's biggest franchise of all time. The Fast and the Furious franchise was filmed in a number of countries: Brazil, Germany, Iceland, Japan, Singapore, United Arab Emirates and United States. Films *The Fast and the Furious (2001) *2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Fast & Furious (2009) *Fast Five (2011) *Fast & Furious 6 (2013) *Furious 7 (2015) *The Fate of Fast and Furious (2017) Future Dwayne Johnson has expressed interest in future films in the series and has stated that there are plans for a spin-off film featuring his character, Luke Hobbs, but that it would not be filmed or released until after Furious 7 was released. Vin Diesel announced in an interview with Variety that potential spin-offs for the series were in the works. In February 2016, Diesel announced the ninth film and tenth film would be released on April 10, 2020, and April 2, 2021, respectively, and that the tenth film would serve as the final film in the series. Justin Lin is reportedly in line to direct the ninth installment. It was also announced that Jordana Brewster would return for the ninth installment. In May 2018, Daniel Casey from Kin, was announced to write a screenplay for the ninth film, making it the first film in the franchise since 2 Fast 2 Furious without long-time screenwriter Chris Morgan. Filming will begin in April 2019 in Atlanta, Georgia and Boston, Massachusetts. In September 2016, both Caleb and Cody Walker revealed to Entertainment Tonight that their brother's character may return for another sequel. Television series On April 23, 2018, it was announced that Universal and DreamWorks Animation are creating an animated series based on the franchise that will be launched on Netflix, called Fast & Furious: Spy Racers. Franchise extension Theme park attractions Universal has incorporated several theme park attractions involving the Fast & Furious franchise. Universal Studios Hollywood and its Studio Tour has featured several of the picture car vehicles. From 2006 to 2013, The Fast and the Furious: Extreme Close-Up attraction was part of the Studio Tour. On June 25, 2015, Universal Studios Hollywood allotted the final portion of their Studio Tour for the dark ride Fast and Furious: Supercharged. Universal Orlando opened a ride of the same name April 23, 2018. Fast & Furious Live Fast & Furious Live is a live show that combines stunt drivers, pyrotechnics and projection mapping. The show had two preview shows on January 11–12, 2018 at Liverpool's Echo Arena. It officially began its tour at London's The O2 Arena on January 19, 2018, followed by a worldwide tour until later in 2018. On March 1, 2018, it was revealed on the tour's website that five new dates had been released for September. The following list is sourced from the tour's website. Tour overview UK tour dates Worldwide tour dates Soundtracks Video games The film series has spawned several racing video games for various systems. The arcade game The Fast and the Furious (known as Wild Speed in Japan) was released by Raw Thrills in 2004. In 2006, the video game The Fast and the Furious was released for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. Several games (The Fast and the Furious: Pink Slip, Fast & Furious, Fast Five, Fast & Furious: Adrenaline, Fast & Furious 6: The Game and Fast & Furious Legacy) have all been released for iOS and are available on the iTunes App Store; for Android devices there is an official version of Fast & Furious 6: The Game and Fast & Furious Legacy. In 2013, Fast & Furious: Showdown was released for the PC (Windows OS), Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Various cars, locations and characters from the series have also appeared in the Facebook game Car Town. In 2015, in a deal with Microsoft Studios, a standalone expansion of Forza Horizon 2 for Xbox One and Xbox 360 was released titled Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious. Toys and model kits Racing Champions released diecast metal replicas of the film's cars in different scales from 1/18 to 1/64. RadioShack sold ZipZaps micro RC versions of the cars in 2002. 1/24 scale plastic model kits of the hero cars were manufactured by AMT Ertl. Johnny Lightning, under the JL Full Throttle Brand, released 1/64th and 1/24th models of the cars from Tokyo Drift. These models were designed by Diecast Hall of Fame designer Eric Tscherne. Greenlight has also sold cars from the new films in the series and some from the previous films. Hot Wheels has released 1/64 models since 2013.